


begin again

by Teakany



Series: canada song fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline is going on her first date since her ex Arthur left her. he was cold and not very good for her... Will Alfred be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	begin again

**Author's Note:**

> oopse! another taylor swift song! enjoy the cute fluff and hush.

begin again- taylor swift

 

Madeline stood in front of her mirror. she wore a knee length sundress, it was white with yellow stripes. on her feet were a pair of yellow high heels. she cringed. Arthur hated when she wore heels. He had complained it made her look to lanky, and made him feel short. She loved the way she looked in heels, more elegant and long.

She gave her head a shake. It didn’t matter what Arthur thought anymore, he left almost a year ago. Today she was going on a first date. She had met Alfred at the grocery store and after chatting over cereal he had asked her to get a coffee. Madeline was hesitant at the time, She hadn’t been out since Arthur. not that she didn’t get asked, she just wasn’t ready. But alfred’s sweet boyish smile had won her over. 

She nodded to her reflection and turned to the door. she fiddled with her phone finding a good song to calm her. she selected her favourite as she locked the door. she popped in her headphones and smiled. She hadn’t heard this song in so long, Arthur had hated it, saying it made no sense. It made perfect sense to Madeline. 

The cafe they were meeting at wasn’t far, only a block away from her apartment. she got there just as the song ended, she had taken her time, Alfred had texted saying he might be late, work was hectic. So when she walked through the door to see him standing and smiling at her she jumped and squeaked. her hands went to her face and she blushed as he beamed. he walked around and pulled out her chair waiting for her to sit. she blushed and muttered a thank you.

It was easy to talk to him. was such a charming person, easy to get along with. His somewhat loud personality countered her quiet one well. 

She was so surprised when she made him laugh. not just a chuckle either, he had laughed until his face was red, just like a little kid, his head thrown back. Arthur never laughed at her jokes. at best she’d get a small smile and a roll of his eyes. it made her blush and smile all at the same time. her heart fluttered.

they talked about music and found out they both liked a lot of the same artists. he had exclaimed that she had amazing taste, she blushed

He asked about her life, she told a few stories about hockey games she’d been too “no way! you like sports!”   
then about the video games she enjoyed “and video games! oh god!”

eventually admitting her love of hamburgers and pancakes despite her tiny frame. “okay! jury is out, you are officially to coolest girl ever!” 

she turned bright red and her eyes fell to the table, he then added “not to mention adorable” and she hid her face. she peeked between her fingers and saw a confused smile. he chuckled and reached across to move her hands “don’t hide, I like to see your smile” 

His big blue eyes held her violet ones and she couldn’t look away. 

The rest of the date went well. they chatted and laughed. after they finished he slowly walked her back to her apartment. Madeline was about to mention that she had never had so much fun with Arthur, when Alfred started talking. He was talking about horror movies. “I love watching them, but I just can’t do it alone! so usually I watch them with my brother. he always makes fun of me, but I make fun of his cooking, so it’s all in good fun.” she giggled and asked him about which ones, they discuss the merits of different movies the rest the way to her apartment building. 

they stand in front of the doors and smile at each other exchanging goodbyes. Madeline blushes and places a kiss on Alfred's cheek “thank you… I had a great time.”

it was his turn to blush as he smiled warmly at her “I did too Maddie, I’ll call you tomorrow?”

“okay”

She went inside, climbing the stairs to her apartment. once she was inside she leaned against the wall and smiled to herself. Maybe it didn’t have to all be fighting, heartache and endings… Maybe this could be a beginning of something better. maybe she could begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I set up that Arthur is Alfred's brother! cause who knows, maybe I'll find a song that fits that and make a second part, who knows!


End file.
